1. Technical Field
This invention relates to classification of electronic data. More specifically, partitions, containing only data at a given classification, are dynamically instantiated and employed for conveyance of classified data to ensure data security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Information technology systems are becoming increasingly important to all aspects of organizations. As a result, the size and complexity of many information technology systems are growing rapidly. For example, an enterprise information technology system may include data centers at a plurality of sites, with a plurality of high-bandwidth communications channels between each data center. In addition, each data center may include a plurality of devices, herein referred to as elements, including mainframe computers, servers, data storage libraries, data storage devices, routers, switches, terminals, workstations, printers, and the like.
With the growth of such systems has come the expansion of data. In recent years, data storage mediums have become relatively inexpensive, and as such, there has been an increased awareness of data storage. Tools have developed to process requests for data retained within the vast quantities of data storage. However, with the growth of electronic data, also comes concern with security of the data. Within an employment structure, a hierarchy is established with different security level assignments within the hierarchy. This is to ensure that those that access different levels in the hierarchy have limits on the data to which they have access. It is known in such a system to create partitions to limit access to the data. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,786 to McMichael et al. Such partitions are persistent as they are created in the storage system itself. However, there is a danger pertaining to the security of persistent partitions, as they are known, including the security of the partition itself.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that provide a venue to convey data in a secure and non-persistent manner. Such an apparatus, system, and method would provide focused data security through a non-persistent venue.